What You Would Have Never Guessed
The race to the mountains is on. Saki is limping, slowly to others, but she quickly collapses. She is dead, and the others do not know. The rest are still running, trying as hard as they can to get away from the zombies. " C'mon Guys! We don't have much time left, before they come and eat us all! " Roxane yelled. " You're starting you become more like Saki, Roxy. " Jules said. " Where is Saki, anyway? " Theodore said. " She was supposed to be back by now.. " Roxane said. " Maybe she got eaten. " Oli laughed. Jules and Theodore glared at Oli " This is no time for joking.. We have to find her!" Roxane yelled. " I should go there and look what's happening" Oli said " No, We can't. It's too dangerous. " Jules said, grabbing her arm. " Jules.. I am not a little girl. I am fine, I can take care of myself. " " THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED ON THE DAY OF THE ZOMBIE ATTACK!" Jules yelled. He quickly stopped in his tracks, and just realized he yelled at his girlfriend. Roxane cried and ran off. " No! Wait!" Jules yelled. " Smooth Move, Jules. " Oli said. " Shut the fuck up, Oli! " Jules yelled. " Guys, we shouldn't be fighting! We have to go after her! " Theodore yelled. Clouds soon began to form " Guys, It looks like it is going to rain soon.. It's hopeless to find Roxane now.. The mountains are right there! We can do this! " Theodore said " No! " Jules and Oli yelled back at Theodore. " I'm not leaving Roxane! I'd rather die with her, than being without her! " Oli said Jules glared at Oli, " He won't get to her.. Even if I have to killl him..no.. I'm starting to become HIM now... " Jules thought. Roxane was lost, she didn't know what to do, She put her hand on a tree, but it happened. The tree fell down. Roxane was shocked, and she started to see all the trees get knocked down. " what? " Roxane questioned. the ground shook with all of it's power, the earthquake was happening. " No! Not now!" Jules yelled. " Roxy! She.. She is all alone! Fuck this earthquake! " Oli yelled Oli had trouble running with this earthquake going on, but he managed to do it. Oli then fell, knocking himself out, and the boys ran to him. Roxane was running too, instead of finding the guys, she found Saki, lying there dead. " .. This.. This is another joke! Saki is still alive! Her guardian angel.. It got her! " But she didn't, Saki was truly dead this time. " No...Those Damn Zombies! " She yelled. The others heard Roxane yelled, but so did the zombies, and they surrounded her. " Uh.. Uhm.. Hi.. Mister Zombie, sir.. " Roxane stuttered A zombie grabbed her arm, and another zombie grabbed the other arm. " AHHH! " Roxane yelled The zombies were shot " Roxy! " Jules hugged Roxane, but Roxane just showed an unimpressed face. " I wished Oli had saved me.. " She thought. " What? " Jules said. " Nothing.. I could have handled that myself.. " Roxane said. " .. Really? " Jules said. " Whatever, Let's just hurry and get to this mountain. " " Yeah! Zombies headed straight for us! " Theodore said. Oli soon came to his senses, " Whaa? " He turned around and saw zombies coming " AHHH! " Everyone started to run, but the zombies were faster. A crawiling-spider like zombie tripped Jules and bit his leg " GAH! " Jules yelled in pain. " Jules!" Roxane said. The others just kept running, and Roxane ran back to Jules. " Oh gosh! What do I do? " " Here, You'll need to cut my leg off!" Jules said, giving her a knife. but the zombies kept coming closer, and Roxane thought " If I cut his leg off, I wouldn't have as much time to run.. and we'll both get eaten." Roxane then got up and ran away from Jules " ROXY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " " Sorry, Jules.. But I'm breaking up with you. " " Whaa.. " Jules eyes widened Roxane pulled out a gun and shot Jules. " We are getting closer! " Oli said " I can feel it! " Theodore said. " Guys! Wait Up! " Roxane said. " Where is Jules? " " He got bitten.. " Roxane said. " Atleast I can have you all to myself now. " Oli laughed. Roxane blushed, " Hey, I only like you a little bit! " she lied. Theodore got suspicious, but he didn't care at the time, because he was finally going to get away from the zombies. but then.. Something ripped through Theodore.. They ran passed the mountains. " We made it! " Oli yelled, " WHOO-HOOO! YEAH! " Roxane turned around , " Theodore? " Theodore jus stood there.. but then.. Something came out of him. *toot* " Oh sorry, I just had to fart. " Theodore chuckled.. " OH MY GOD! THEO! " Roxane said, covering her nose. But the zombies entered the mountains too. " Oh No, Guys, We need to climb the mountains! " Roxane said. " let's go! " Oli yelled. They all grabbed a rock from the mountain " Cold, Cold! " Roxane cried. " Cute.. " Oli whispered Roxane started again, and they soon started to climb. On the way, they soon saw zombies starting to collapse " It's working! They really can't stand the cold! " Oli and Roxane started to flirt, and Theodore rolled his eyes. They soon made their way to the top, and Roxane was the last to get up. Her foot then slipped and she almost fell, until Oli caught her. She blushed, " Thanks.. Oli. " Oli just winked. " There it is.. The rest of the world. " " And there are those zombies, dying. " Theodore laughed. " .. What now? " Roxane said. " Who knows.. Maybe we can travel to Antartica and be eskimos. " Theodore said. Roxane just laughed. " All we can do is wait. " Oli said. " Woo Hoo! We made it! " Oli yelled. And that is it. Oh, It's not? Oh yeah! I almost forgot! There is a second part to this story, but that is for another time. Until Then, Good Night, Don't Let the Zombies Bite. ;) THE END. Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games